Ithorian
Ithorians hail from the Ottega star system, in the Lesser Plooriod Cluster. They are called 'hammerheads' by other races because of their most prominent and unusual feature. Ithorians have a long neck which curls forward and ends in a T-shaped dome. Biology and Appearance Ithorians have two mouths and four throats, allowing them to speak in stereo. Female Ithorians have two humps on the back of their head, while males have only one. They have glossy, usually brown flesh. They stand roughly between 1.8 to 2.3 meters (5ft 10in. to 7ft 6in.) from eyestalk to toe. Their reflexes and coordination are somewhat slower than that of average humanoids. In addition to allowing them to speak their unique stereophonic language, the Ithorians' four throats also have the ability to violently expel air, resulting in a deafening and potentially concussive scream. Although even common Ithorians possess this strange talent, those with Force training can push enough power into their sonic bellow to shatter iron and shred plasteel. Despite this fact, most Ithorians go their entire lives without ever resorting to violence, and so the ability remains relatively ambiguous. Society and Culture Ithor, the 4th planet in the Ottega system, is a lush, tropical world teeming with a wide variety of animal and plant life. Much of it has been tamed by the Ithorians, but there are still regions of wild, unexplored territory. The climate is tropical, and humans and many humanoid races can function on the planet, although some find the humidity troubling. It is a world where technology and nature co-exist, supporting an advanced and peaceful society overseen by the ecologically-minded Ithorians. The Ithorians live in what have been described as 'herds'. They are actually cities that migrate about the planet's three civilized continents (2 continents and numerous islands endure in their original, undeveloped state). Each herd is a complex technological wonder: disk shaped and several levels high, herds ride above the surface on repulsorlift engines, housing the Ithorians and serving as centers of commerce, industry, and culture. Herbivores, Ithorians thus 'graze' on the vegetation of their planet without actually setting foot on the planet's surface. This way of life led quite naturally to star travel early in Ithorian history. Ithorian ships are merely space going herds equipped with hyperdrives. They travel the galaxy like caravans, bringing unusual merchandise from one end of the galaxy to the other. These craft are built for Ithorian comfort, designed to mimic the world's environment. They are indoor jungles complete with artificial storms, humid atmospheres, planetary wildlife, and vast corridors of lush vegetation. For all their strange appearance and customs, Ithorians are gentle and peace-loving. They manifest great respect for all lifeforms, and disturb their planets ecology as little as possible. But the Ithorians are also curious and gregarious, which is perhaps why they went into space as merchants. As such, they are welcomed throughout the galaxy. In many systems in the Outer Rim, the arrival of an Ithor herd ship is cause for celebration While hammerheads believe in peaceful coexistence, they also believe in protecting what they hold dear. Starfaring herds employ shields and weapons to suppress smugglers and pirates. Ithor itself boasts a highly-advanced defensive system. While many skills are needed to keep the herds going, many Ithorians opt for training in the agricultural, artistic, or diplomatic fields, in addition to mercantile and space faring occupations. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/3D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D+2/5D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/2D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+1/4D *'STRENGTH:' 1D/3D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/2D+1 Special Skills Agriculture: Time to use: at least one standard week. The character has a good working knowledge of crops and animal herds, and can suggest appropriate crops for a type of soil, or explain why crop yields have been affected. Ecology: Time to use: at least one standard month. The character has a good working knowledge of the interdependent nature of ecoshperes, and can determine how proposed changes will affect the sphere. This skill can be used in one minute to determine the probable role of a life form within it biosphere: predator, prey, symbiote, parasite or some other quick description of its ecological niche. Story Factors: Herd Ships: Many Ithorians come from herd ships, which fly from planet to planet trading goods. Any character from one of these worlds is likely to meet someone that they have met before if adventuring in a civilized portion of the galaxy. Category:Races